Conventional transmission pumps are driven by output from the engine. When a hybrid vehicle is being electrically operated, the engine is off and therefore the conventional transmission pump is not operational. An auxiliary electric pump may therefore be implemented for purposes such as meeting the cooling and lubrication needs of a hybrid vehicle transmission when the engine is off. Each of the pumps in a hybrid transmission require a filter element through which transmission fluid is drawn. There is, however, limited space available within the hybrid transmission such that a compact design for the transmission filters would be desirable.